The yougest Scott
by othlover22
Summary: Everything is the same. Except that Nathan has a little sister, Alex. See how the Scott family is from her point of view.
1. Chapter 1

            Hi. My name is Alexandria Nicole Scott. But everyone just calls me Alex. And yes, my brother is Nathan Scott. Lucas Scott is my brother too. Half brother actually. I don't know him that well. My dad, Dan Scott, doesn't really care about him at all and is never there for him. It's pretty sad actually. I have the most dysfunctional family ever! My mom is never home because she is always on some business trip and all my dad does care about is his car dealership and Nathan and his basketball. He doesn't care about me at all. But it doesn't bother me at all. I see the way he treats and pressures Nathan with basketball and I would rather be ignored than be treated like that. Nathan and I get along some what well. Were not best friends or anything like we used to when we were little, but we get along. I just wish I had a better relationship with both my brothers.

I am sitting in my room, listening to Fall Out Boy, and reading on my bed. Typical Friday night. Nathan was out with Peyton and some guys from the team. Mom was on a trip, and Dad was probably at the dealership or something. I had the house to myself like usual. And I wasn't even allowed to leave the house because my dad thinks im too young. Please, im thirteen, and why does he care anyway? Then I was interrupted with my thoughts as I heard the front door open. It was Nathan and all his friends. I go downstairs to see what is going on when I run into Nathan.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Going downstairs. I do live here ya know."

Then he picks me up and carries me over my shoulder back to my bedroom and puts me on my bed.

"Me and my friends are downstairs so you need to stay up here until they leave, okay?"

"That's totally unfair! Besides wont dad be mad?"

" We will be out before he even gets home. Some of my friends need to sober up before they go home, so please just stay here."

I felt it was useless to argue so he left and I just pick up my book again. My family sucks sometimes. Actually my family sucks all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I knew it was morning

The next thing I knew it was morning. I got out of bed, put on my slippers, and walked downstairs. My dad was at the kitchen table eating his eggs and reading the sports section of the newspaper. I walked in and got a bowl from the cupboard and milk and cereal and sat down.

"Morning Dad."

He glanced up from his paper. "Good morning Alexandria". And then looked back at the paper.

The house was pretty quiet. I looked at the clock. It was only nine thirty. Nathan was probably still sleeping. While sitting in the silence, eating my breakfast, I decided I was going to go down to the park today. Maybe I will call Josh, my best friend, and see if he wants to go. Then I heard someone walking down the stairs. Nathan appeared into the kitchen.

"Wow, you're up pretty early" I said.

"Yeah well I have some stuff to do today" he replied.

"Does that include going to the gym today son?" Dad said. "You got a big game coming up against Pickerington. You can not loose."

"Don't worry Dad. Pickerington sucks."

"I'm going to go to the park today and then tonight I have my swim meet" I said seeing if they even cared. They didn't.

"Nathan you only scored about 20 points last week. I want at least 30 this week."

I just got up and left after that. I called Josh and told him to meet me at the park. Then I got dressed into my blue jeans, blue and white baseball T, and my converse. I'm not really a girly girl. I put my hair into a ponytail and ran out the door. I grabbed my bike on the side of the house and headed to the park. Once I got there I spotted Josh, sitting on one of the swings with his dog Buddy.

"What's up?" I ask. Then we did our secret handshake.

"Nothing really. Did you watch the Sonics game last night?"

"No, Nathan banished me to my room."

"Bummer, it was a good one. Wanna go play some basketball or something?"

Basketball was Josh's sport. I liked to play basketball too and was pretty good, but if my dad found that out he would pressure me just like he does with Nathan. I looked over at the basketball court. All of the older high school kids called it the rivercourt. Some kids were already on it.

"Guess we can't" I said.

"Isn't that your other brother?"

I looked over and sure enough it was. Lucas was over there playing with his friends. I have never talked to him before. Mostly because im afraid of what my dad would say if he ever found out.

"Yeah, that's him"

Then Lucas looked over at us then just went back to playing ball. Josh and I talked for a little longer and played on the play structure. We are at that age where we know we are too old to play on the structure, but we love to do it anyway. Maybe because this is the place where me and Josh met in the 2nd grade. A few hours passed and I realized I needed to get home for my swim meet. I say goodbye to josh and get onto my bike and head home.

I walked into my house and noticed that no one was home. Surprise surprise. I ran upstairs to put my swimsuit on. My family never comes to any of my meets. I think my mom has been to a few, but that's it. If they came they could figure out that I am one of the fastest swimmers in my age group. Oh well, doesn't really matter. I put my suit on, grab my cap, goggles, and towel, put them in my swim bag and run outside to get my bike. I start peddling down my street towards the pool. It's about a mile away. I am peddling my fastest and make a turn when a car almost hits me. I fell to the ground but thankfully I am alright. The driver of the car gets out and I recognize him right away. Its Lucas in our Uncle Keith's towing truck.

"Hey, are you alright?" Then he notices it's me, his little sister that he has never even talked to before. He reached out his hand and helps me up.

" Yeah, im fine thanks."

"I didn't even see you."  
"I know it was my fault, im kinda in a hurry."

"So… I guess we haven't officially met. I'm Lucas"

"Yeah, I know. I'm Alex."

"Listen, do you need a ride?"

I look around. I know my dad would kill me if he found out, but I was really late. Besides how would know.

"Umm sure thanks."

"No prob." He then grabs my bike and puts it in the back of the truck while I get into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?"

"To the community pool"

"Alright. So you're a swimmer huh? That's cool."

"Yeah, I love it."

We then sit in about a minute of silence but it feels like forever.

"This is weird huh?" he asks.

"Yeah, just a little." We both laughed.

He then pulls up to the pool parking lot.

I start to get out of the truck. "Thanks for the ride Lucas"

"Sure, hey Alex, do want to get together later, get to know each other?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool, do you want to meet me at my mom's café later tonight?"

"Perfect"

"Okay, see you later"

He then drove off. I was looking forward all throughout the meet to see Lucas again, but I was also praying that Nathan and my Dad don't find out.


	3. Chapter 3

After my swim meet I rode my bike to Karen's Café

After my swim meet I rode my bike to Karen's Café. I walked in the front door and saw Lucas at the counter with some girl. He noticed me walk in.

"Hey Alex, come here" he told me.

"Hey Lucas"

"Alex I want you to meet someone. This is my best friend Haley." I shook her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you Alex. Lucas has been talking about you all afternoon."

"Really??" I said. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Not all afternoon." Lucas then notices the medal hanging from my neck. "so I guess the meet went well?"

"Yup, first place."

"Congratulations!" He gave me a big hug.

We then sat there talking for about two hours. We talked about everything from swimming to basketball to Dan.

"He's not around that much and when he is he just plays basketball with Nathan and helps him train."

"So I guess I'm a little lucky I never had to live with Dan."

"Oh yeah you are. Well I better get going. Not that anyone would notice that I was gone."

"Here, I'll drive you" he offers.

"No that's okay. I have my bike. Besides if my dad saw you drop me off I would be dead."

"Alright then. You want to meet me at the rivercourt tomorrow? Me and my friends play there most nights."

"Yeah, cool. I'll be there. Seya later Lucas. It was nice meeting you Haley."

"Nice meeting you too."

"Bye Alex."

I walked out of the café and got on my bike and left. That was the best two hours of my life. I wish that I had Lucas as my brother my whole life. I reached my house and put my bike on the side of the house. I walked inside and Nathan was on the couch watching ESPN.

"Hey where were you?" he asks.

"Me and Josh went to the park"

"Really? Cuz Josh just called for you about thirty minutes ago."_ Crap_.

"I'm going to my room."

"Alex, where were you?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your big brother and I'm suppose to look out for you."

"Ha! Okay Nathan."

"Why don't we get along like we used to when we were younger? We were like best friends."

"Yeah, that was pre basketball Nate."

"Well, let's start fresh. Come watch some TV with me."

"Really? Okay maybe for a little while." I sat down on the couch and started watching sports highlights with him. Not only two minutes of our "fresh start" Nathan's phone rings.

"What's up Tim? No man I can't im busy. Really?! Ummm… fine meet you in fifteen."

"Sorry Al, I gotta go. There's some big party and Tim says I need to be there because im the team captain and all. But I will make it up to you I promise."

"Whatever Nate."

I walked upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. Man Nathan can be such a jerk sometimes. I changed out of my clothes and put on my pajamas. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up around ten. I was pretty excited because I knew that I got to hang with Lucas today. I walked out of my room and into the hallway where I bumped into Peyton, Nathan's girlfriend.

"Sorry, Alex" she said.

"No prob." She was wearing one of my brothers T shirts so I assumed she spent the night.

I like Peyton. She's way less ditsy than some of the girls my brother used to go out with. She's way down to earth.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair and stuff then went back into my room to change. Then I walked downstairs where Nathan and Peyton were eating breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He had to go to the dealership for a little while. Listen, me and Peyton are going to the mall today, you wanna come? Make up for last night?"

"No that okay. I have plans. Thanks anyways. Bye guys!"

I grabbed a pop tart and rode my bike to the rivercourt. When I got there Lucas was playing basketball with three other guys. One guy was on the bleachers. I got off my bike and walked over.

"Hey Luke!"

"Hey Alex. These are my friends. These are my boys Skills, Fergie, and Junk. And the one over there is Mouth."

"Hi."

"Hey baby Scott. You got game?" Skills asked me.

"Yeah a little."

"Alright then the Scotts vs. everyone else. You ready dawg?"

"Bring it." I said.

Me and Luke won 21- 18. It was a blast.

"So Lucas, did you tell her yet?" Mouth asked him.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Whitey asked me to play on the team."

"What?! That's great!"

"Yeah well I don't even know if im going to play yet."

"You have to. You're so good."

"Yeah but then I have to be on the same team as Nathan, and I don't think he would like that so much."

"Who cares what Nathan thinks. You love basketball. Do it for you."

"Maybe."

Then I heard a car come up to the court. Two people came out of the car and then I panicked. It was Nathan and Tim.


	4. Chapter 4

Crap

_Crap. It's Nathan and Tim. What are they doing here?? Man I am dead._

"What the hell is going on here?!" Nathan yelled.

"Nothing. We were just –'' I tried to explain as best as I could.

"Just what? Why are you with him? You know what, don't answer that, just get in the car!"

"But Nathan-''

"Get in the car Alex! Now!"

I looked back at Lucas then slowly started walking toward Tim's car. While walking I could here Nathan yelling at Lucas telling him to stay away from me and Peyton and the team. Then he said something I couldn't really hear. I got into the car and looked out the window to see Nathan and Tim approaching the car. As we drove off I secretly waved to Lucas.

"Why were you hanging out with them?" Nathan asked me.

"I like them. They are really nice and Lucas is our brother."

"Don't say that. He's not our brother. I'm your brother. That's it. If Dad knew you were hanging with him you would be in sooo much trouble."

"Your not gonna tell Dad, are you?"

"I should. But I know Dad would go crazy if he found out. And I am really not in the mood to hear him yell."

"Thank you. What were you talking to Lucas about while I was in the car?"

"He challenged Lucas to a game of basketball. Loser has to quit the team." Tim said.

"What? Why would you do that Nate?"

"Because I don't need him on my team slowing us down. We are undefeated and I would like to keep it that way."

"But what happens if you loose? Then you have to quit."

Tim and Nathan just start laughing. They are so ignorant. Lucas could beat Nathan. He is really good. Tim dropped Nate and I off at the house and I went into my room and surfed the internet for a few hours. Then someone knocked at my door. My dad.

"Come downstairs and eat."

I logged off my computer and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Pizza again. My dad doesn't cook very much so when my mom is away we eat a lot of take out. Me and Nathan sit at the table with my Dad.

"So Nathan, you work out today?"

"No I didn't have time today. I had some important stuff I had to take care of."

"What could be more important than your basketball training? The star player needs to work extra hard."

"Star player for now." I mumble.

"What was that?" my dad asks me.

"It was nothing Dad" Nathan says. Nathan gives me a dirty look.

"What is going on?" Dad asks.

"Nothing Dad. Nothing." Nathan says.

"Whitey asked Lucas to play on the team." I blurted out. I couldn't help it. Besides he was going to find out anyway. I was just tired of Dad treating as if Nathan was the only one with talent. Lucas may me just as good as Nathan. Maybe even better.

"WHAT??" okay now my Dad was mad. " Nathan how could you let this happen? That boy does not belong on the team. He's going to take your spot. I will talk to whitey about this. He's just doing this to spite me."

"No he's not Dad. Lucas Is really good." I say.

"How would you know that?" he asks.

I look down at my pizza. Not quite sure what to say. I was trying to think of a lie, when Nathan spoke up.

"She's been hanging out with him Dad."

I thought Dad was going to have a heart attack when he heard that. He looked like a cartoon when the eyes pop out of their head and steam comes out of their ears.

"Alexandria in my office now!!"

"I thought you wernt going to tell" I whispered to Nathan on my way out.

"Yeah, that was before you told him about Lucas joining the team. Now we are even."

I was so scared walking into my Dad's office. He has a huge temper. And me hanging out with Lucas is probably the worst thing I could possibly do in his book. He screamed at me for a very long time. It felt like forever. He called me names and told me how I was worthless. All I could say was: "I'm sorry Dad." Then I heard myself say something I wish I could have took back.

"Lucas is a really nice guy and a caring brother."

Before I could finish Dad slapped me across the face. It hurt like hell. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. It hurt too much. My dad hadn't hit me in about 4 years.

"Now get out of here. Oh, and if I hear that you were ever hanging out with Lucas again, you will no longer be living under my roof. Understand?"

I said yes in between my sobs and ran to my room. I jumped on my bed and just stared to cry some more. What kind of father hits her own daughter? My face was stinging. Then Nathan walked into my room and sat on my bed and started rubbing my back, not noticing my face.

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't think he was going to go that crazy." I looked up at him and my face must have been red or something because he looked shocked.

"He hit you? Oh man I'm really sorry Al. Let me go get some ice." He left for a few moments and came back with an ice pack and gently put it against my face. I took it from him.

"Thanks Nate. So what time is this game between you and Lucas?"

"Midnight."

"Can I come? Please?"

"Yeah you can come, just stay with Peyton please. There is going to be a big crowd tonight thanks to Tim's big mouth and I don't want to loose you."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Go to sleep for a couple of hours and I will wake you up when I am about to leave, okay?"

"Okay." I lay down on my bed, Nathan kisses my forehead and then leaves. That's the Nathan I miss. He used to do this kind of thing all the time. But not anymore.

Nathan wakes me up a few hours later.

"You still want to go? He asks me.

"Yeah!" I leaped out of my bed.

"okay, put your jacket on and meet me in the car."

When we pulled up to the rivercourt there were so many kids there. Mostly to cheer for Nathan. But some came for Lucas too. Me? I wasn't sure who I wanted to win. I guess I was cheering for both. And that is what I ended up doing the whole game. Whenever anyone would make a basket I would scream for joy. The game was close the entire game. Lucas ended up wining the game. I was happy with the outcome because Lucas didn't make Nathan leave the team. So now Nathan and Lucas were going to be on the same team. Boy, things were about to get a lot more interesting in Tree Hill.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a week since the big game at the rivercourt

It had been about a week since the big game at the rivercourt. Lucas did okay his first game as a raven. Who am I kidding, he was terrible. But I'm sure it was just first game jitters. Hopefully he will do better next game. Nathan and my Dad sure did enjoy the game though. I wish they would just get to know him, I know they would love him like I do. But I don't see that happening anytime soon. My dad apologized for hitting me last week and I forgave him. I mean, he may be Dan Scott, Biggest jerk in Tree Hill, but he is still my dad. But I don't want a repeat of him hitting me like last week, so I've kept my distance from Lucas. I hate it, but I know I have to do it. I hope Lucas doesn't hate me for it.

I woke up to the sound of a car leaving my driveway. I looked out the window and saw Nathan's car race down the street. Wait, he's my ride! I ran downstairs and out the front door but he was long gone. Just great! I then noticed my dad's car was still in the driveway. I walk into the house and I find my dad in his office.

"Dad, why did Nathan leave without me? And so early?"

"He said something about meeting with his tutor."

"Tutor? Since when has Nathan cared about his studies? And why didn't he tell me?"

"What's with all the questions? Look, I got to get to the dealership."

"Can't you drive me?"

"Nope, sorry. No time. Take the bus."

"The bus? The bus goes no where near my school."

"I have to go. See you tonight." Then he walked out.

My family sucks. I ran upstairs and quickly changed my clothes, put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my backpack, and swim bag, and darted out the door. I walked to my bike. My chain was off. How the hell did that happen? I had no time. I ran all the way to school. I am going to kill Nathan. I got to my school and figured out that I was late. _Great. _I tried to slide into the classroom without the teacher noticing but there was no such luck.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Scott."

"Sorry Mrs. Jenkins."

"One week of lunch detention for you then."

"Yes maim." I sat in my seat in the back of the rows right next to Josh.

"What happened?" He whispered to me.

"Nathan happened."

"Oh. Well you wanna hang out after school?"

"Cant. I got swimming practice."

"Bummer."

The day went by pretty fast except for lunch detention. That really sucked. But I was really used to it. After school I had to walk over to the high school. The middle school doesn't have a pool so we use the high school pool before they do. Practice was great. I always love swimming. I feel like no one can hurt me or get to me in the water. It's probably the same feeling Nathan get about basketball. After practice everyday, I walk into the gym and wait in the stands for Nathan's practice to be over. I walked in and sat down. Nathan saw me and nodded at me and I nodded at him back. I saw Peyton and her best friend Brooke with all the rest of the cheerleaders. Then I saw Lucas. He starred at me with a confused look on his face. Probably wondering why I have been ignoring him every time he calls my name or when he IMs me. I feel so bad about doing it. But I have to. After there practice was over, the guys went into the locker room. Lucas stayed behind and talked to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." _Please just go away._

"What's going on? I thought you liked hanging out with me. I thought you were different from Nathan and Dan. But I guess I was wrong." He started to walk away.

"Lucas, wait!" He turned around. "I do like hanging out with you. We had a great time together."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Dan. He found out I was hanging with you. He got real mad."

"Is that what happened to your face? Did he hit you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man Alex I'm so sorry." He gave me a big hug just as Nathan walked out of the Locker room.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Nathan yelled at Lucas.

"Nathan we were just hugging." I said.

"I thought I told you to stay away form my sister."

"She's our sister." Lucas told him.

Then Nathan lost it. He hit him right in the face. Lucas started hitting back and soon they were on the ground wrestling. I tried to break it up but I couldn't. Whitey came and broke it up. I ran out of the gym. I was so mad at Nathan. He doesn't care about Lucas staying away from me. The only reason is because he wants to piss Lucas off. Nathan chased after me.

"Alex! Wait up!"

"Nathan, you are the biggest jerk to ever walk the planet!!"

"I was just protecting you! That guys a weirdo."

"No Nathan, you weren't trying to protect me, you were trying to protect your precious spot on the team!"

"That's not true!"

"The sooner you and Dad accept the fact that Lucas is our brother the better!"

I ran off after that. No where in particular. Just around town. I knew I couldn't go home. Nathan and my dad would be there. Don't really want to talk to either one of them. I somehow ended up at Lucas's house. I knocked on the side door to his room.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I just needed some bonding time with my big brother. That okay?"

"Of course. Come inside."

We just hung out for the next few hours. He helped me with my homework. Then we played a game on his computer. Then we started to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked. I looked at his DVDs.

"How about Garden State."

"Sweet. One of my favs."

"Me too!" We both lied down on his bed. We both laughed at the funny parts that most people would have thought were stupid. Then my cell phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hello?"

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'm at a friend's house. I will be right home."

"You better!" He sounded drunk.

"Luke, I gotta go. I'm sorry."

"I will drive you. And I will drop you off a couple houses away so Dan doesn't see me. I just don't want you walking in the dark."

"Okay. Thanks."

He dropped me off a few houses like he said he would.

"I hope you don't get into too much trouble." He told me.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's worth it."

He hugged me goodbye and I walked into my house. When I got into the kitchen I saw Nathan with some girl. Then I saw who it really was.

"Haley??"

"Oh hey Alex."

"What are you doing here?"

"Haley's my new tutor." Nathan said for her.

Before I could say anything my dad walked in.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry Dad. I was at a friend's house studying."

Then he grabbed me by the arm really hard into the other room so Haley couldn't see.

"You need to be home by the time I get home every day. Understand? I don't need you walking around town at night. I have a reputation in this town and I don't need you to ruin it."

"Yes sir."

He walked back into his office. I looked at my arm. It had hand marks on it. It didn't hurt though. At least not yet. I walked into the kitchen and got a juice from the fridge.

"Alex, you okay?" Nathan asked me.

"Yeah im fine."

"You still mad at me."

"No."

"Good. Mom's coming home."

"What? When?"  
"Tomorrow"

"Sweet! Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Haley told me.

"Night Lex." Nathan said.

I practically skipped to my room. My mom was finally coming home. Maybe things would go back to normal around here.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning very excited

I woke up the next morning very excited. My mom was coming home today! Whenever my mom is home, I feel like I am in a normal family. We eat home cooked meals together and watch movies together. Plus my dad isn't as mean when my mom is around. I walked downstairs and saw Nathan watching ESPN on tv in the living room.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning. When is mom getting here?"

"Pretty soon. Dad just went to go pick her up."

"Awesome." I went into the kitchen and poured a bowl for me and then brought it back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Why are you so excited that mom is coming home?"

"Because she has been gone for like ever."

"Oh."

Just then my mom and dad walked in the front door.

"MOM!" I yelled and ran to give her a hug.

"Oh sweetie I have missed you so much. Come here Nathan and give your mother a hug." He did as he was told.

"Its good to see you mom."

"

Okay kids," my dad stared "your mother needs to get unpacked and such and you Nathan need to work on your basketball."

"But mom just got home. We haven't seen her in almost 3 weeks!"

"Your mom will be here when you are done."

"Dan, is this how it has been? Pressuring Nathan into basketball constantly? Its only a game!"

"Don't start Deb. You haven't been around long enough to know how its been."

Oh no. My mom has been home for only 6 minutes and my parents are already in a fight. That's gotta be a record. Now I know why Nathan wasn't super excited like I was to have my mom home. The fighting. I guess my mom has been gone so long that I guess I just forgot. They continued fighting. Nathan went outside in the back yard and I went into the tree house me and Nathan built a few years back. He never goes in it anymore but I go in it all the time. It brings back all the old memories. Good memories. Memories before Nathan got into basketball and before my parents fought constantly. Nathan and I would spend hours in here. Just talking and laughing and some times our friends would come over too. I just sat up there and looked out the window. I could see Nathan shooting hoops in the driveway and I could see my parents though their bedroom window and it looked like they were still fighting. Then the next thing I saw was my dad pulling out of the driveway. So much for one big happy family.

A couple hours had passed when I heard Nathan at the bottom of the tree.

"Hey, come on Alex! Mom says its time for dinner!"

"Okay. I will be right down." I put the book down that I was reading and climbed down the ladder and walked inside.

"Sorry kids that we are having pizza but im just to tired to cook."

"That's okay mom." We told her. I was disappointed but didn't go into it.

"So tell me how you guys have been? What's new?"

"Nothing really." Nathan said. "Lucas joined the Ravens."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And im doing really good in swimming. You should come to my swim meet tomorrow night."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." That's what I missed. Someone caring about the things I do even though they don't include a big orange ball.

After dinner I cleared the table and washed the dishes. My mom said she was really tired and its not that hard cleaning pizza off the plates. Once I was done with that I walked into my mom and dad's room to see if she wanted to watch a movie or something. Like old times. But she was passed out on the bed. So I went to my room instead.I changed into my pajamas and picked up a book and read until I fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

The next morning was a little better. When I woke up my dad was home so he must have come home in the middle of the night. Everyone was in the kitchen pretending that everything was fine. I guess that was better than fighting.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep good?" my mom asked me.

"Yep."

"Well that's good. Listen, I am going to the store do any of you need anything?"

"Soda" Nathan said. " We don't have any."

"No soda Nathan." My dad said "your in training."

"I don't need anything. Your going to be at my swim meet tonight right mom?

"Ofcourse."

"Its at six."

"I'll be there." I smiled. Then she walked out the door.

She wasn't there. I looked for her all night in between my races. No sign of her anywhere. I would have rather her told me she wasn't coming. Atleast then I wouldn't feel like this when she didn't show up. I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I finished my races and Becca's mom gave me a ride home.

When I opened the door my parents were arguing again. I walked into the kitchen and as soon as my mom saw me in my swim suit with a ribbon around my neck she felt awful.

"Oh my god Alex, I am so sorry. I was just having a conversation with your dad and I guess I lost track of time. Baby, I am so sorry."

"Its okay mom. Maybe next time." Maybe not.

"Well, how did you do?" she asked me.

"Came in first in my one of my heats."

"Oh im so proud of you."

"Well maybe you would be even prouder if you actually saw it!" my dad yelled at her.

"Don't go there Dan! You haven't been there once for her!"

"That's because I need to concentrate on Nathan and his basketball!"

I just left while they continued to yell. I went to my room, changed out of my swimsuit and into my pajamas, jumped on my bed and started to cry. Why did my family have to act like this? Why couldn't they support all their children? I lied there for about 10 minutes when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." Nathan walked into my room.

"Hey, how was your swim thing?"

"Good" I answered "Got a medal." I walked to my desk where my medal was and showed him.

"That's awesome."

"Thanks. So how long have they been yelling?" I then walked back over to my bed and lied down.

"All night. Its getting really annoying." Then Nathan came and sat at the end of my bed.

"Are mom and dad going to get a divorce Nathan?"

"Nah, I don't see that happening."

"But what if they do? What if they get a divorce and want to split up our family?

What if-" Then Nathan cut me off.

"Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen. And even if it did, me and you would still be family. That will never change no matter what they want to do."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep squirt. I got a big game tomorrow and I need you to be rested so you can scream your heart out like always." We both laughed.

He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. He started to walk out but then stopped at my desk and brought something to me.

"Here, listen to your ipod while you fall asleep. So mom and dad don't keep you awake."

"Thanks Nate."

"No problem little sis." Then he walked out and I drifted to sleep.

**Okay so there was another chapter. Should I even continue this story?? Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight is gonna suck big time

Tonight is gonna suck big time. It's the annual basketball banquet. And let me tell you, it always sucks. We have to get all dressed up and then a bunch of people come over and take over. I really don't want to be there. But my dad is gonna make talk to a bunch of old people I don't know, then clean up after they all go home. Did I mention tonight is gonna suck?

I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper. My mom was making a grocery list for the party.

"Dan, do you think you could at least help me getting this party together, considering you are the one who volunteers to throw the banquet at our house every year?"

"Deb, please, I don't have time for this. I'm meeting Charles at the club for some golf this morning. I don't have time to help you." He then grabbed his coat and walked out of the house. Nathan walked downstairs in his boxers and T shirt, took the bowl of cereal I just made, and sat at the table.

"Hey, that's mine Nathan! Get your own!" I tried to grab it from him, but he just pushed me away.

"Mom! Little help here?"

"Sorry sweetie. Just make a new bowl." Nathan always get his way.

"Mom, I cant find my tie for tonight." Nathan complained.

"Where's the blue one grandpa got you for Christmas?" Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah and I don't have anything to wear tonight. I better just stay in my room for the night." I said. Maybe it would work.

"Don't be silly Alex. Why don't you wear that red dress you have with the white dots?"

"Mom, I had that in the second grade."

"Oh wow, has it been that long? Well why don't the two of you go to the mall and get a tie and the dress. I don't have time to take you."

"Come on Mom, cant you just get them?" Nathan said. " I really don't feel like dragging my little sister around the mall." I have him a look. " No offence."

"Nathan, cant you please just do this one thing for me?"

"Fine. Al, you better be ready in 10 minutes. I don't wanna be there all day."

We went upstairs and got ready and I met him in the car.

At the mall it was soo crowded.

"Okay Al, I'm going to go get a tie and I will meet you at your store."

"okay."

I walked into the store and started to look around and finally found the fancy clothes for kids. I hated looking for dresses. Probably because I hate wearing dresses. I looked and saw some of the most ugliest dresses in the world. Not one I saw I liked. Then I saw the one person I hate most in this world, Ashley Wood. She made fun of me every chance she got. I don't know why thought. I hoped to god she didn't see me. But she did and started walking over with her little possy.

"Hey Alex, I think your in the wrong section. The boy's department is over there." She said.

"What do you want Ashley?"

"Well I was just wondering why you would ever want to wear a dress. You not even a girl. You play sports and get dirty and spit."

"You are so ignorant. Oh wait, you probably don't know what that means. It means dumb."

"No wonder no one likes you. Your own family doesn't even like you. My cousins boyfriend lives next door to you and he says that your dad and brother are always yelling at you. And that your mom is gone so much because she cant stand to be around you."

Just then Nathan walked up to us. Good thing he did, otherwise I might of cried, or slugged her.

"What going on here?" Nathan asked us.

"Nothing Nate. Lets go home." I grabbed a random dress off the rack that looked like it might fit me and walked to the register.

"You okay Al?" Nathan asked me on the way home.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Is that girl always so mean to you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, if she does it again, tell me and I will deal with it okay?

"Okay. Thanks Nathan."

"No problem. That what big brothers are for."

We pulled up in the driveway with about an hour before the party. I had to help my mom decorate, sweep the patio cuz that's where most of the party will be, take a shower and put my dress on which didn't look half bad. It was raven blue. Perfect.

People started to arrive. My job was to answer the door, welcome them and tell them to go to the backyard. Lucas, his mom Karen, and Uncle Keith walked up the steps. Finally people I knew.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Alex!" Lucas said as he gave me a hug. Then Karen gave me a hug.

"Uncle Keith!!" I jumped into his arms.

"Hey squirt. How's my favorite niece?"

"Bored." He laughed.

"Well, I will see you later girly."

After, what felt like a million more people came in, everyone was here and in the backyard. My dad was giving his old boring speech like always. Only 5 more hours until the party was over. Great. After his speech, Tim's mom gave a toast to my parents. She was always such a suck up. After that, everyone went there own ways. Nathan had pissed off Peyton some how so he was trying to get her back. So I couldn't hang out with him. I spent most of the night with Uncle Keith. He is one of my favorite people in the world. We chatted for a while when my mom came up to me.

"Honey, will you go get my purse. I think I left it in the guest bedroom but im not sure."

"Yeah, sure mom."

I walked upstairs and opened the door to the room. And there was Lucas and Peyton taking each other's clothes off. Lucas looked up.

"Oh my God." I blurted out and ran. I heard Lucas yell my name but I was gone. That was nasty. They were about to have sex! I had never even seen Nathan in that position before. It could have been a lot worse though. At least they wernt doing anything. WOW! Okay need to get that image put of my head. I ran of the door where Nathan had done something dumb and now gotten Haley all upset. I don't know what though and I didn't really care. I climbed up the treefort and just stayed in there until it was over. I knew this party was gonna suck.

**Okay this was a sucky chapter. Next one will be beter. Review!! Please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

About a week has gone by since the party. Nathan and Haley made up and I guess they are going out now, which I think is a little weird since Haley is Lucas's best friend, but whatever. Speaking of Lucas, the day after the "incident" he came and talked to me and it was one of the most uncomfortable conversations ever. But were good now.

I was at school when my best friend Josh came up to me.

"Hey Scott! How was your weekend?"

"Pretty much the same as any weekend."

"Well what are you doing this weekend? Aaron's parents are going out of town and he's having this huge party. Wanna go?"

"Cant. My brother is playing some big game on Friday and I know my dad is going to make me go."

"Bummer. I hear its gonna be a great party. Oh well. See you in math Scott."

"Yeah. See ya later."

I always have to miss the best stuff because of Nathan.

When I got home, no one was there. So I went up in my room and did my homework until I heard the front door open 3 hours later.

"Alex! Food! Now!" I heard Nathan yell.

"Alright." I yelled back.

When I got downstairs, Nathan and my dad were eating fast food burgers and fries.

"Here's your burger" my dad told me.

"Thanks."

"So Nathan, you better do well in Friday's game." There he goes again.

"I will dad" Nathan answered.

"I'm serious son. This may be one of the biggest games of your life. No screwing up."

"I know dad. Chill."

"You did terrible in last week's game."

"Whatever." With that Nathan took his food upstairs and left.

"He will do great Dad, don't worry" I told my dad.

"What would you know? You are terrible at basketball." I did what Nathan did and picked up my food and left before I said something that got me in trouble.

I walked upstairs and started to walk to my room when I passed Nathan's room and heard him on the phone and decided to listen.

"No Tim, not pot, performance enhancers." What was he talking about? "My dad has been riding my ass about this game on Friday and I have to be the best just to shut him up. Yeah, just bring them to school tomorrow. Alright, bye." Then I heard Nathan break something in his room. That is when I ran before knew I was listening.

Man, Nathan's taking drugs just to do better at a game? What has this world come to?

The whole rest of the week Nathan was acting really weird. Like really hyper and more of a jerk then he usually is. So, it's Friday and the big game is tonight. All I can think about is that after tonight, everything should go back to normal. When I wake up I get out of bed. I'm wearing my spongebob pajamas. Spongebob's awesome and any one who tells me otherwise is an idiot. I walk out of my room and start walking to the bathroom when I see Nate doing pull ups in his room.

"Little early for exercise isn't?" I ask him.

"Gotta get ready for tonight's game."

"Maybe you should take it easy Nate. It's just a game."

"What do you know? Like you've worked hard for anything a day in your life."

Nathan is getting out of hand. So I just blurted it out.

"Well I know that you're taking drugs to do better in basketball!"

"What?" He stops doing pull ups and walks up to me. Okay so maybe that was a bad idea."

"Were you spying on me?!"

"No, no I was just walking to my room when-''

"You were spying on me! So you have no life of your own so you have to barge into mine?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Cut the crap. What I do is my business not yours! This family doesn't even need you. I mean come on; Dad has been to every one of my games. Has he ever once been to one of your swim meets?

My eyes start to tear up but I hold them back.

"No. Because you're worthless. So just stay out of my life!"

He then pushed me out of the way and walked downstairs. Nathan has been mean before, but never that mean. None of what he said is true though. I think.

The rest of the day sucked. My locker wouldn't open this morning so I couldn't get any of my books so all my teachers were upset with me. During lunch this huge kid ran into me and knocked me and my lunch down. Then everyone started clapping. And to top it all off, I had to walk home in the rain because I certainly wasn't gonna ask Nathan for a ride.

So when I get home I watch TV until my mom and dad come home and tell me its time to go to Nathan's game.

"I think I'm gonna skip it."

"Young lady, you have to support Nathan. Now come on." My dad told me.

So we all get in the car and drive to the high school. Once we get there we go sit in the stands and wait for the game to begin. I see Nathan and he doesn't look to well. Damn, he better be okay. Even though he was a jerk this morning, hes still my big brother. The game when on and the Ravens were dominating. But Nathan didn't care about that score as much as he wanted to beat my father's record. I notice he is breathing really heavily. And then he just collapses in the middle of the floor. I knew this would happen. I jump up and run down to the court to Nathan's side, right next to Lucas.

"Nathan! OMG! Nate!" I yell at him. No response. The trainer pushes me aside and I stand back with Lucas, sobbing into his jersey. They take Nathan away in the ambulance and my dad goes with him.

I'm standing next to Luke as they leave.

"Is he going to be okay Lucas?" He pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry babe. He's going to be just fine." He then kisses me on my forehead. Then my mom walks up to us.

"Sweetie, I'm going to take you home and then go to the hospital."

"No, I wanna come."

"No, you can see him when he gets home."

She drives me home and drops me off in the parking lot and leaves. I run upstairs to my bed and cry. I should of done something. It's all my fault.

I guess I fell asleep because I felt someone shaking me. I open my eyes and Nathan is squatting down next to my bed.

"Nathan! Are you okay?! I was so worried."

"Yeah I'm just fine. I'm Nathan."

"It's all my fault. I should have told someone. I should of-''

"This is NOT your fault. Okay? Its mine. I was stupid. Really really stupid. But I feel really stupid about what I said to you this morning."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I'm your big brother and I was a total jerk and I didn't mean anything I said. You are a major part of this family. I don't know what I would do without you. You are the only other normal person in this house. You're my best friend."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt. Now get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too Nate." I tucks me in and kisses me on my forehead.

"Night Lex."

"Night."


End file.
